Under The Mask
by incorporated
Summary: The Naruto we all know is not the real him. He has been hiding behind his mask that no one seemed to detect or notice, except her. she knew right off the bat that he was faking it all. But who is this girl? She just appeared on the day of team assignments. Is she dangerous? Will they be friends? (NaruHina and minor ShikamaruOC,not a Mary Sue)
1. Chapter 1

Hi. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so please tell me how to improve and things like that. I'm open to suggestion. Oh and don't worry this isn't one of those over-powered Naruto stories, here he is just stronger than your average Chunin due to his training. There will be an OC in this story but she will not be paired with Naruto, they will just have a sibling like relationship.

I hope you enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I only own my OC.

* * *

It was a normal afternoon in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and our favourite blond was making his way to the Academy for team was thinking about what happened the night before, the incident with Mizuki.

'I can't believe I had to act stupid and weak the whole time! I could've kick his ass without Iruka getting hurt. I hope he's alright. But wait, why the fuck do I have to act like a happy-go-lucky idiot again? Oh right, cause the fucking council will say that I am under the control of the demon. I sweat they are such idiots.'

These were the thoughts going through Naruto's head as he passed through the morning crowd with his fake smile. On his way to the Academy he felt all the cold glares from the citizens. He heard all the whispers, all of them calling him a demon.

Though contrary to the belief of the citizens, Naruto already knew he contained the Kyuubi, even before last night. He figured it out when he was 6 years old, when he met the fox for the first time after another assassination attempt. He wasn't the idiot everyone thought he was, the boy was actually a genius.

Our blonde jinchuuriki finally arrived at the Academy, he climbed up the stairs to the room where the assignment would be held. He stepped inside to find that he actually arrived earlier than usual.

"What are you doing here dobe? This room is for those who graduated only."Kiba said once he saw the blonde enter the room.

"I graduated ."Naruto replied as he pointed to the headband on his forehead.

Kiba just shrugged and left. Since Naruto was in no mood to deal with the last Uchiha or the annoying banshee Sakura, he chose a seat in the far corner of the classroom. He pretend to take a nap but in reality he was watching the whole room.

He saw Shikamaru a few seats away napping with Choji next to him, eating a bag of chips. He saw Kiba boasting to Hinata about a powerful technique he learned. He saw Sasuke staring out the window trying to look cool but what caught his attention was the girl sitting beside him. She didn't seem interested in the fact that she was sitting to the "precious" last Uchiha.

She had black hair with white tips that stopped just below her neck,she appeared to be sleeping. Though Naruto knew better, he knew that she was awake and watching just like he was. She seemed to been experienced, her posture was that of someone who knew what it was like to be hunted.

The door flew open with a bang, revealing a tired Ino and Sakura. This commotion interrupted Naruto's watching. Everyone knew that were racing to take the seat next to their "beloved" Sasuke-kun.

They two girls finally noticed that the seat they were fighting for was already taken and they were furious about the fact that some unknown girl took their was Sakura who initiated the contact.

"HEY BITCH! What are you doing sitting next to MY Sasuke?" She practically screams at the girl.

'She'll regret doing that. This should be very interesting.' Naruto thought.

The mystery girl stood up, her eyes look down at the pink haired girl. You can tell by the look in her eyes that she was angry.

"What did you call me?"The mystery girl asked.

"That's right you heard me! Who the hell are you anyways? You aren't supposed to be here! This room is for ninja only!" Sakura says in a loud, obnoxious voice.

'It was nice knowing you Sakura.' Ino thought as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Ino could tell that that you weren't supposed to mess with this girl, it was clear from the moment she stood up.

The new mystery girl quickly came behind Sakura with a kunai drawn at her neck. Everybody in the room was shocked, they didn't even see her move. Sakura felt the cold metal against her neck and she was scared. This mystery girl could kill her at any moment, she was literally about to pee her pants.

With the mystery girl's kunai pressed against her throat she said "You talk to me like that again, I will not hesitate to cut through your throat. You call yourself a ninja and you can't even block me. You're pathetic."

Sakura nods nervously, she was desperate to save her life.

The mystery girl let go of her and said, "Here is your seat. I don't want it anymore."

The unnamed girl made her way to the corner of the room where our blonde was pretending to sleep.

"May I sit here?" She asks the "sleeping" blonde politely pointing to the empty see beside him, surprising everyone in the room.

"Sure! Why not? What's your name? I've never seen you here before." He said in his overly happy and hyper voice, getting up from his fake nap.

'I bet everyone is just thinking that I'll just get beat up. Oh well, it's worth the information I might be able to get.' Naruto thought while he kept his fake smile towards the girl in-check.

"Thank you and my name is Kojin Akira." She introduced as she sat down in the chair next to him.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" The blonde said in reply.

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki-san," with that the newly named ninja went back to her fake nap.

Naruto looked back to the front to see the whole room staring at their interaction. It was very silent, finally Iruka came in to disrupt the silence in the room.

"Sit down and let's begin. I will be calling your names to announce which genin teams all of you will be assigned to. Each genin team has 4 members, a jonin leader and three genin."

The students rushed to their seats, Choji awoke his sleeping companion and Naruto tapped Akira's shoulder. Both sleeping genin slowly sat up, still feeling very sleepy.

"Okat let's begin with Team 1…"

Naruto listened quietly, which shocked Iruka.

While the team assignment was happening, Naruto finally got a good look at the girl sitting beside him. She was wearing a simple black shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbow, her black shorts reached the middle of her thigh, though her shorts stopped mid-thigh most of her legs was covered by ninja wrapping, a white vest on top of her shirt and on her waist was the standard shuriken pouch,kunai holster and a senbon container. She wore a white Konoha headband around her neck and black shinobi sandals. If one would look closely you could see a tattoo on her right wrist and at the back of her neck.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto …"

This drew the blonde's attention back to Iruka.

"Haruno Sakura,"

Naruto pretended to celebrate due to the fact he was grouped with his "crush", while Sakura banged her head against the table.

"Uchiha Sasuke,"

This caused Sakura to rejoice and Naruto to bang his head against the table.

"and Kojin Akira. Your jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

Once Sakura heard Akira's name she almost cried. She couldn't believe that she was grouped with the psychotic bitch that almost killed her.

"Ummm Iruka-sensei, I thought we were only supposed to be three genins in a team." Sakura said, hoping that Iruka would remove a certain someone from her team.

"That is the usual case but since we have an uneven amount of graduates, your team will have four genins." Iruka said in reply to the pink haired girl.

'Hmph, my team is full of useless people. They will not help me kill him,' thought Sasuke regarding his team.

'This will be very interesting, though I have to be extra careful. This Kojin girl seems to be very observant, she might expose me.' Naruto thought while stealing a glance at the girl sitting next to him.

"Okay, moving on. Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Your jonin sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai." Iruka continued.

The Hyuuga heiress seemed sad by the fact that she was separated from Naruto. But she looked at her teammates and she was happy enough that they were nice people.

"Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji and Nara Shikamaru. Your jonin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Ino was complaining about the fact that she was teamed with two very lazy ninja, while Shikamaru and Choji didn't mind concluded all the teams and they went to have a lunch break.

"Do you want to eat luck together Sakura-chan? Sasuke? Akira-san? Since we are teammates after all." Naruto asked the other members of his newly assigned team. Of course Naruto was expecting Sakura and Sasuke to say no.

"I WOULDN'T BE CAUGHT DEAD WITH YOU NARUTO-BAKA." Sakura screamed while running after Sasuke, who didn't bother to reply.

"I would like to join you, Uzumaki-san." Akira replied to the blonde.

"Then let's go! I'll bring you to the place with the best food ever!" Naruto said, still acting like an idiot.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped screaming and acting like an idiot, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto smiled at this and his personality changed. He was no longer the baka everyone knew, his big goofy smile came off his face and was replaced by a small smile. He was now the real Naruto, a calm, down-to-earth, logical and friendly genius.

"I would appreciate it if you weren't so formal with me and please just call me Naruto."

"Then you just call me Akira."


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hi. Sorry for not updating this in awhile.

Please do tell me if there are any errors in the story and please don't be shy to give me any suggestions.

Enjoy :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"So, who exactly are you Naruto?" Akira asked the male as they made their way to Ichiraku Ramen.

"I would be asking you exactly the same thing." Naruto replied.

"Fine, I'll ask you a question and you'll answer. You can ask me question and I'll answer. We alternate so it's fair. Okay?" Akira said finding a compromise.

"Fine. Me first. So where did you come from? I know for a fact that you aren't from around here."

"You got me. I actually just got here yesterday morning. I used to travel all around the world with my brother and my mom. We are originally from here, but we left before I was born." Akira said while taking in her surroundings.

She noticed all the cold glares directed to the boy next to her and was not happy about it . She released a bit of killing intent, not enough for the villagers to pee their pants but enough for them to look away. Naruto was shocked at what she just did because it was not everyday that someone would stand up for him, he didn't show it though.

"Interesting,"

"So, why do you act like an idiot all the time?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"I'll tell you in a more private place, when we are done with our ramen." Naruto said as they reached their destination, Ichiraku Ramen.

They entered and was immediately greeted by Teuchi and his daughter Ayame.

"Who is this Naruto? Finally gave up on the Haruno?" Teuchi asked when he saw Naruto enter with Akira.

"Never old man. This is Akira, my new teammate." Naruto replied with his overly happy voice.

"Nice to meet you Akira. What can I get for you?" He asked the black headed girl.

"I'll take a bowl of Shoyu Ramen please" She replied.

"A bowl of Miso Ramen, old man." Naruto said with enthusiasm.

With that the ramen chef started to prepare their pair started talking about trivial such as how Sasuke's hair looks like the butt of a chicken. This brought out laughter from the cook and his daughter. Their food arrived and they immediately ate the whole bowl.

"That was good." Akira said, after finishing her third bowl.

"I told you so." Naruto replied, just finishing his fifth bowl.

"Let's get going, we still need to have that talk." Akira tells her blonde companion, who was patting his belly.

"But I wanted some more," He whined, giving Akira a childish pout.

She gave him a pointed look and they left but of course they paid for their meal before leaving. The pair made their way to the Academy, they went up to the roof and hid in the trees to have their talk, making sure nobody would be listening in.

"So why do you act like an idiot? I know for fact that you are stronger and smarter than more than half of the genin in there." Akira asked curiously, looking at the blonde sitting beside her.

"The council will know somethings up and they'll send me to jail for various reasons." Naruto said to her telling her the partial truth of his situation with the Kyuubi. She gave him a suspicious look concerning his response as if telling him to explain what he had just said.

"Anyways, how did you know that I was just acting like an idiot? I have fooled most of the village."

"I can tell that you were acting because it is something I'm very familiar with. While I was out of the village, my brother had to infiltrate a few places to get information for Konoha and he brought me along sometimes. We had to act like completely different people, it was kinda scary how good we were at it." She replied, while reminiscing the awful things people almost did to her on those "missions".

She shivered as if feeling a chill. The girl obviously had gone through things a normal child shouldn't have just as her companion did, understanding her discomfort he said "Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that. Let's stop with the personal questions."

From then on only innocent questions were asked to each went on until the two saw that it was time for them to head back.

'So she's a sensor, her parents are dead and her brother is a newly instated Anbu, and she likes sleeping. She's interesting but she seems to be hiding something. She didn't really explain about the tattoos either. Will I trust her enough to tell her about the furball?' This what our blonde thought concerning his new found friend.

'He's an orphan, has a fast healing rate, interested in a certain Hyuuga heiress and wants to be Hokage. How can I tell him about _it_?' Akira thought to herself as they walked back down to the classroom.

"I have to act like an idiot again. Talk to you later." With that the logical and smart Naruto disappeared and the idiot Naruto took his place.

Akira was impressed by the blonde's acting skills. She entered first and sat down in a far off chair at the back, coincidentally she sat beside Shikamaru who was sleeping. She put her arms down and went to sleep as well.

Meanwhile Naruto finally entered the room, he announced his arrival and went to sit beside his "beloved" Sakura. Sakura noticed his arrival and said "Get away Naruto! That seat is reserved for Sasuke-kun!"

"But Sakura-chan," He said in an annoying voice.

At that moment the famed Uchiha entered the room, without even sparing Sakura a glance he went to take a seat by the window.

"See this all your fault Naruto!" Sakura practically screamed in Naruto's then got up and hurried to sit next to Sasuke but she was beaten to it by Ino, so she sat behind him instead.

"Sakura-chan! Why did you leave me for Sasuke-teme? All he does is brood and pretend to look cool." Naruto whines, following after her like a lost puppy.

Sakura stood up and hit Naruto at the back go his head and sat back down in her chair. Naruto proceeded to over-exaggerate about the hit on his head. After that, he finally went to sit next to a certain Hyuuga and pretended to sulk.

Hinata was surprised that her crush sat next to her, she was literally about to faint. She forced herself to stay awake but she wanted to talk to him but she was to shy to even start a conversation with the blonde next to her. So she just looked down and started to poke her fingers together, a bad habit of hers whenever she was in the presence of a certain blonde.

Naruto wasn't as oblivious as people thought, he noticed the beautiful girl beside him. He noticed him watching her since they beginning of the Academy, he heard all the soft encouragements she gave him in midst of the crowd that was bringing him down. He wanted to tell her that he felt the same way but he couldn't, it would show a flaw in his mask. But maybe one day.

Naruto's rant was ended when Kurenai entered the room. Everyone's attention was drawn to the beautiful jonin standing in front of them.

"Team 8, I'm your jonin instructor. Please follow me." With that Kiba, Shino and Hinata left the room following their instructor.

After a few minutes later Sarutobi Asuma entered the room to collect his genin, simply saying "Team 10, let's go." before leaving with his team trailing after him.

Jonin instructors entered the room to collect their genin one by one. All the genins were with their joins except Team 7, who was still waiting for theirs to arrive. After a three hours of waiting, the remaining genins were clearly bored except Akira who was still sleeping.

Sasuke was still staring out the window but you could easily tell that he was annoyed by their instructor's lack of punctuality and a certain pink headed girl's attempts of starting conversations. Sakura on the other hand was still thinking of more ways to talk to her beloved, she too was getting annoyed by the instructor's lack of punctuality as well as a certain blonde's attempts of asking her out, which she rejected without any tact. Naruto on the other head was already expecting this type of behaviour from the jonin when he simply heard the name Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto, still playing the idiot, set up a trap for their sensei as a form of punishment. He grabbed a chair and placed a dusty board eraser on the top of the sliding door, doing one of the oldest tricks the book of pranking. He honestly didn't expect the jonin to fall for it.

A few minutes passed and Akira finally woke up from her nap. She gave a look to Naruto, which went unnoticed by the rest of the occupants in the room. With that glance Naruto understood that the jonin was approaching.

The door was opened and the eraser dropped on the unsuspecting jonin, who was honestly too lazy to dodge. With the chalk dust still on his head he looked at the occupants of the room and said "My first impression of all of you is that I hate you. Meet me at the roof."

After that statement the jonin disappeared leaving only a swirl of leaves in his place. Sasuke immediately stood up and left with Sakura trailing after him. Naruto stood up, gave a look to Akira and started to run after Sakura. Akira merely trailed behind them without a care in the world.

Up at the roof a certain jonin was reading his favourite Icha-Icha Paradise book while waiting for his new subordinates to arrive. He was just about to turn to the next page when they arrived. They stood in front of him. He gestured them to sit down which they followed.

"So let's introduce ourselves, "The one eyed jonin states.

"Why don't you go first Sensei? So we know how it's done," Sakura asked.

"Okay. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I do not want to share my likes or dislikes with you, at least not yet. The four of you are too young to hear about my dreams for the future."

'We just learned his name…" The genin thought making their sweat drop.

"Okay let's start with you Pinky." Kakashi said, referring to Sakura who seemed offended by the nickname but answered anyways.

"Hai. My name is Haruno Sakura. What I like is…." she said while mentally undressing a certain black haired boy, who was honestly freaked out by this.

"What I dislike is Ino-pig and Naruto-baka and …" she continued while glaring at the other girl on the team who obviously didn't care about the pink haired girl's hate towards her. This made the jonin laugh on the inside because it reminded him if how he acted when Gai would start spouting about being his eternal rival.

"My dreams is to …" she continued while making a not so subtle glance at the Uchiha, blushing at the sight of his "glorious" face.

"A-ano that's it."

The whole introduction made a certain black haired girl want to cut the bitch sitting next to her for being such a useless fangirl but she restrained herself. The jonin on the other hand knew that if this team passed he would have his work cut out for him.

"That's nice. Okay how about Brooding Chicken-Butt." Kakashi said referring to the last Uchiha,who was now furious and glaring at the jonin.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are a few things that I like and many things I dislike. I don't have a dream, it's more of an ambition to kill a certain man and restore the honour of my clan."

"Well, you're a ball of sunshine. You're next Orange boy." The genin was not affected by the nickname and started to introduce himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen and Ichiraku's ramen. I dislike the three minutes it takes to prepare cup ramen. My dream is to become the best Hokage ever." Naruto introduced in a rapid manner, retaining his overly happiness.

"I see. You're up next Black-and-White." He said nodding towards the last remaining genin.

"My name is Kojin Akira. I like to sleep and read. I dislike kuniochis who refuse to take their roles seriously, stuck-up assholes and people who judge others unfairly. My dream is to successfully protect the precious people in my life and revive my clan." She said still retaining the boredom in her voice, though you could see in her eyes that she was dead serious.

'So I have a fangirl, an avenger, a ramen obsessed jinchuuriki and a mysterious new girl. Things will be interesting if they pass.' Kakashi thought to himself.


End file.
